


Koumei Has Lovers!?

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei has lovers! Possibly!
Relationships: Chuu'un/Ren Koumei, Mu Alexius/Ren Koumei, Ren Koumei/Yunan
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Koumei Has Lovers!?

**Author's Note:**

> poor dude just wants to read tbh

Koumei was in the library, enjoying some peace and quiet before he went to see his little babies. And then it got interrupted. Someone had entered the library, and he could feel them approaching. He poked his head out from the tiny nook in the shelves he had secretly constructed years ago to hide in and looked around. Squeaks came from the floorboards a couple rows over. He scuffled backward and burrowed into the blankets. Whoever was coming, he wasn't here.

"Koumei! Hello?" that someone asked. He recognized the voice. High, mature, borderline feminine and full of both wisdom and mischief. It was Yunan.

Oh god.

"Koumei~ Are you around here?" Yunan asked. He could feel Koumei, and knew the smell of him wafting gently through the air. Now, if he knew the man who that smell belonged to, he would be holed up in some small place where no one could find him — oh, there it is.

"Koumei!" Yunan said, poking his head into Koumei's hidey hole. Koumei didn't move. Yunan got closer and pulled back the blankets.

"Ah, there you are! Let's go out to see the sunrise! It's in an hour," Yunan said. Koumei grunted and stared him down, making the magi pale.

"Okay~ I'll be on my way, then. I'll cone to pick you up... later. Bye." Yunan skirted off.

Koumei groaned and left his spot before Kouen found out about its existence. As he left the library entirely, he ended up encountering Muu, who was sweaty and heading to the baths.

"Mei, have you had a bath... since the last time you slept? You look tired."

"I have not."

"Then why don't we go to take a bath together? I'll wash you, myself," Muu said, smiling. Koumei considered it, then decided against it.

And Muu overruled that in under three seconds as he dragged Koumei along with him. It was nice, if a little awkward.

Once he was dried and dressed with a few new marks here and there where Muu had gotten a little frisky, Koumei headed to his pigeons to give them breakfast.

"Master, you're here!" Chuu'un said.

"I am. What are you doing here so early?" Koumei asked.

"I like to watch the sunrise from here, and I can feed the pigeons if you end up too busy," Chuu'un answered.

"How responsible."

"You look freshly bathed."

"Sir Muu dragged me into the bath."

"That's good!" Chuu'un smiled and scratched his head. "Will you be sticking around here to watch the sunrise?"

"I suppose I will be." Koumei went to his pigeons and fed them quietly, as several hadn't woken up yet. He gave the awake ones pets and cuddles, then opened the window to a new summer day. Chuu'un joined him at it as the pigeons ate and found their way outside. Muu arrived soon after.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Not at all. Come join us," Koumei said. Muu placed a hand on his. Chuu'un held the other. Yunan hugged him from behind.

"Yunan!?" Muu shrieked.

"Where did you come from!?" Chuu'un demanded.

"Hmm~ You're all getting handsy with this nice young man, even though I, myself, am quite taken with him," Yunan said, hugging tighter. Koumei opened his mouth to rebuke.

"You? Sorry, but I've already laid claim to this one," Muu said, pulling Koumei out of Yunan's grasp and into his own arms.

"Hold on—" Koumei fwumped up against Muu's chest.

"Master doesn't have to accept either of your offers. He's free to make his own decisions about this," Chuu'un said.

"And you want him to choose you?" Muu asked.

"I do, but he won't," Chuu'un answered.

"Taimei," Koumei said weakly, as the three of them started bickering. Taimei landed on his head and shrilled indignantly, shutting them all up.

"The sunrise," he said after, pointing. All four of them looked to it. The sun's rays painted the sky a beautiful blue as the clouds blazed with pink. Koumei calmed and smiled, returning to the window.

"A new day," he said quietly. "There's always another hour after the last. I'll have an answer for you at noon as to who I choose."

**Author's Note:**

> im planning to expand this, so it'll (hopefully) end up in several series to separate out the AUs of him coupling with each eligible bachelor. yeehaw


End file.
